


A Quiet Morning

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: He is the best cat the family could want





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).



Alma sipped at her mug of tea while reading, enjoying some early morning peace and quiet while it lasted. There was a soft sound then she looked up from her book as Kamila entered and sleepily flopped into a chair. Alma eyed her with some concern.

“Are you feeling okay, sweetie?”

“I’m okay.” Kamila looked up and Alma could see the shadows under her eyes. “Sissy’s a special cat, isn’t he?”

Alma blinked, startled. He certainly was that, but what brought this up? “In his own ways, I suppose he is,” she said cautiously.

And that was certainly true, but not in ways Kamila needed to know just yet. She prayed she’d never truly know even as she knew they would have to tell her _something_ eventually. As she grew older and he didn’t it would be obvious he was no normal cat. And that wasn’t getting into his other numerous oddities.

“I had a really scary dream,” Kamila said. “But I talked to Sissy and it was all better.”

Alma’s heart skipped a beat and she had to force herself to take a slow breath. Stay calm. She was a young child and besides it was perfectly normal to talk to a pet. She was only letting Jowd’s worries color her views.

This was all still too new.

“He seems a good listener for a cat,” she said, not quite able to stop herself from watching her daughter worriedly.

Also true. She’d always thought so even before she knew how much he really listened and before she knew he understood her words. She’d vented her worries about Jowd to him a few times before Jowd finally told them the truth. After the fact she wondered how much Sissel took to heart and if he played a role in Jowd caving.

“He’s the best,” Kamila said. “He stayed with me. He scares bad dreams away,” she declared as if it was absolute truth.

Sissel padded in then and jumped onto the leftover chair at the table. Alma hid a smile in her tea. While she doubted that particular ability numbered among his other powers it was a nice thought. As she watched him sit neatly in the chair, ears pricked forward, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thought either. She knew she took comfort in his presence (and he really was awfully cute); what better way to chase off bad dreams?

Kamila hopped off from her seat and patted Sissel’s head. “Thank you Sissy!” Before she started to leave the kitchen.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“Not now!”

Alma shook her head as Kamila left the room and glanced at Sissel. “And I know you aren’t either.” She rested her chin in her hand, studying him. “She’s really grown so fond of you. I’m glad for that you know. I’m glad for you.”

Sissel gave her a small meow in response and Alma smiled even as she let loose a small sigh.

“But I do wish we could talk directly.”

Sissel’s ears started to flatten and she raised a hand.

“Oh no! I know. I know what would have to happen.” She shivered a bit and cupped her hands around her mug. The thought of one death was too much. Even if a second would only be temporary were it to happen with Sissel it wasn’t a thought she cared to entertain.

“It’s not something I want… again. In that sense I wish none of us could speak with you like… that.”

Sissel flowed off the chair and for a moment she was worried she’d offended him before he jumped up into her lap. He turned once then settled, his paws kneading at her skirt. A low purr sounded shortly after.

Alma smiled down at him and ran a hand through his fur. “We’ll just have to find our own ways, won’t we?”

His head bobbed and he bumped his cheek into her hand. She took the hint and scratched him there too.

“Thank you Sissel. Thank you for looking out for Kamila and for watching over us. She’s right. You are the best and we’re lucky to have you.”


End file.
